deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DS2117/Dead Space Origins: Isaac Clarke
Hey guys, here is a fanfiction story of Isaac's early relationship with Nicole. I wanted to add romance and an idea of how Isaac and Nicole met. My story will eventually lead up to the day Nicole leaves Isaac due to her promotion and assignment on the USG ISHIMURA. Enjoy! Ch.1: Love At First Sight Ch.2: Gentle Demintrations Of Affection Ch.3: Don't Fall For Her Ch. 4: First Date Chapter 1: Love At First Sight ' It was Friday 7:57 am, and the college campus was empty. Students were already sitting in class ready for the day's lessons. Isaac was running into a large building labeled, '''Engineering, Architecture, And Related Science. "'Danmit, I'm late!" Isaac said to himself. He wasn't usually late. Actually, he can't recall any tardies since the school year started. He turned a corner and ran into another student. She was getting something from her locker. That's when Isaac collided into her. She fell to the floor with a thud. He tripped on her legs and hit the locker door, headon. Isaac fell on top of her. Feeling another body, he quickly got to his feet. But as he rose, he hit the back of his head on the locker door again. Isaac grunted in anguish. "Oh dear, are you alright?" she asked, sounding very concerned. Isaac didn't answer, due to the large amount of pain. "Here, let me take a look." She said kindly. She placed her hands on his face and gently pulled his head down to examine the injuries. Isaac shivered to the sensational feel of her warm hands on his face. As if mentally healed, he sighed softly. Then he slowly unsealed his eyes, as if the pain flowed out of his head. For he saw the most blessedest thing he had ever seen. For he saw his Love. They stared into one another's eyes for a while. Then Isaac finally spoke. "Wow........you're beautiful." Isaac said nervously. The girl giggled. "How hard did you hit your head?" she asked with a smile. Isaac laughed, then smiled back at her. There's something special about her. Isaac thought to himself. Her hands left his face. Isaac suddenly felt cold, as if the girl was his source of life that had left him. "You have a pretty bruised up forehead, do you want me to take you to the nurse?" she asked kindly. "No it's ok, I'm fine. Besides, I'm late for class." He said. "Oh by the way, I'm Isaac Clarke, Engineering." He said with an open hand. "Nicole Brennan, Medical Science." She said kindly. The two shook hands. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Nicole asked. "Yeah, sure! I'll see you then." Isaac sounded delighted. "Ok, meet me in courtyard 4 and table 6. I'll be there waiting for you." said Nicole. "Alright, look forward to lunch." Isaac said with a big smile. Nicole just smiled back with a little laugh. She waved goodbye and disappeared behind a door labeled '''Med Lab 3. Isaac felt his heart tinggle. He sighed and drifted off into thought as he hurried down the hallway. Chapter 2: Gentle Demintrations of Affection When the bell rang for lunch, Isaac quickly rushed to courtyard 4. When Isaac arrived, he was surprised. It was actually less crowded than where he usually eats. Only about 12 people were in the courtyard including him. Then he saw Nicole sitting at a table. She waved and beckoned to Isaac. He walked quickly towards her. He sat in front of her and kept his gaze on her beautiful face. " Hey Isaac, how was class?" "Boring, alI we did was review." He said frowning at her. "You still have that nasty bruise." Nicole pointed out. "As of now, I am a Junior Medical Officer in training." She said happily. "That's great news. If I get hurt, I now know who to go to." He said sarcasticly. They both laughed. They both found out that, they had a lot in common. After they finished their lunch, Nicole placed her hand on his. Isaac looked at Nicole lovingly. "Come on Isaac, let's go for a walk." Isaac was delighted and said yes. They walked around the campus for a while, holding hands. They walked up staircases, through doors, and around courtyards. They talked about each other's history and experiences. They grew very interested in each other. They finally stopped at a tree. It was a huge, old, and magestic tree. Two of its roots were shaped like snakes, coiling around each other. Isaac thought to himself that, the two "snakes" represented himself and Nicole. As a snake, coiling around her and embracing her. Isaac thought it would be a good idea to sit within them. Nicole and Isaac slowly got down and sat within the tree's roots. The tree itself, looked like to was hugging them both, as if they were having a group hug. Isaac found the courage to wrap an arm around Nicole, and he pulled her closer with all his strength. Nicole smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she dropped her head gently onto his chest. Nicole slowly closed her eyes and listened to Isaac's heart, beating lovingly. Isaac placed his head on top of her head and closed his eyes as well. He stroved hard to tell her that he loved her dearly but, he couldn't find his inner strength. He felt her hand run into his pocket. He opened his eyes and looked down, for Nicole was looking up at him smiling. "It's ok, it's my phone number." she said. Isaac opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the bell. It was time to get back to class. "Ah, crap...." Isaac said, disappointed. The two stood up with frowning faces. Nicole told Isaac to call her after school. He nodded and she embraced a quick goodbye. Then they both disappeared in the crowds of students. Chapter 3: Don't Fall For Her When Isaac returned to his room, it was 5:31 pm. His room mate, James was waiting for him. "Hey Isaac, how was your day?" "My day was, wonderful...." James thought this was unusual. Isaac usually never said, wonderful. "So, where were you at lunch?" "Well, I was..with this....girl." "Ooooohhhh, is someone in love?" James teased. Isaac wanted to seem strong against James, but he faced the facts. He did love Nicole, dearly. And, it's only been a day. "Well, what can I say James? Nicole just puts warmth in my heart. I love her and I'm pretty sure she loves me back." Isaac said confidently. "So that's her name.Well, I was once in love, too. Her name was Alice. Our relationship was......magical. But then, she shattered my poor heart into a million pieces. I was completely devastated. I don't want to see that happen to you. You're my best friend." James said frowning, staring at the floor. Then Isaac spoke. "I am sorry James but, Nicole is different. I really think she loves me. I can feel it." Isaac said putting a hand on James' shoulder. Later Isaac called Nicole, and made arrangements to go to Rocky Point Beach the next day, which was Saturday. Nicole was delighted and accepted his offer. When the conversation ended, Isaac stared at th ceiling fan, thinking about Nicole. The feel of her skin, and the lovely smell of her hair. Isaac closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He exhaled, then fell soundly asleep. It had been a long day. Chapter 4: First Date It was 12:22 pm, and Isaac was on his way to pick up Nicole. He walked to building 5, and went to the second floor. Nicole was waiting for him outside her door. Today she wore a bright green t-shirt that had blue line designs, twisting around towards the back of the shirt. Se was also wearing dark blue shorts that went down to her knees. Nicole had a small camera bag wrapped around her shoulder and neck. When Isaac approached her, she embraced a hug. Isaac felt her warmth again. Isaac was happy to have Nicole back in his arms. "Hey Isaac. Already to go?" "Yup." He said happily. "So how are we going to get there? It's a long walk from here." She asked. "I'm driving us there. Well, futher away from the main shore, because it's always busy. I'm taking you where my parents used to take me as a child, where it's peaceful." Isaac said softly, puting a hand on her face. "That's very sweet of you, Isaac. I didn't know you had a car." "I do. Let's go." Isaac slid his hand from her face, down her arm and into her hand. He smiled and then they went. They walked into the parking lot and approached a black, slender vehicle. Isaac stood in front on the driver door. A voice came to life."IDENTIFICATION, PLEASE" the voice said. A holographic screen appeared on the door. Isaac placed his hand on the holographic display. "IDENTIFYING" ''The voice said. " HELLO ISAAC CLARKE". ''The car's doors lifted up and slid open. The two got into their seats. Isaac pressed a button on the ceiling of the car, then the doors slid back down and closed with a locking sound. Isaac started the enginee. The car began to hover. Isaac reversed out of the parking lot and drove off. The car glided over the road, like a seagull slightly touching the water. Niolce turned her eyes to Isaac. "Isaac?" "Yeah Nicole?" "Do you remenber that cars ususally ran on the road?" "Yeah.... When was six years old, these new cars came into the picture. Eventually, they became popular and everyone bought them. Even my parents. " Isaac said with a quick glance at Nicole. He had to keep his eyes on the road. "I want to meet yor parents someday, Isaac." "I don't know, maybe." Isaac said with a frown. The car came to a stop. For they were already there. Isaac turned of the enginee and the car slowly lowered itself to the ground. Isaac sighed and turned to Nicole. "How come you think that?" She asked softly. "Uh, N- Nicole, my parents, are divorced." He said sadly. Nicole wrapped a comforting arm around Isaac, as he stared at the sand. "My dad works all the time. I usually don't see him for a couple of years or so. My mom is a Unitologist. She left me before I left for College. She only cared about herself. I haven't heard from them in awhile. My grandparents just past away. I don't have any aunts or uncles." Isaac's eyes were welling up. Nicole was heartbroken. Isaac had no real family. She began to tear. Isaac noticed this. He tried to change the subject. "Hey, don't be sorry for me. I'm with you now, that matters more to me." Isaac said softly. Isaac was right. It was more peaceful here than the main shore. The two walked on the sand, holding hands. Nicole caught photos of dolphins leaping out of the water. The dolphins are smaller than their ancestors. Due to climate change, most of the dolphins prey, perished. Thus making the dolphins smaller with smaller stomaches. The ocean's water flowed up the sand, surrounding Isaac and Nicole, grabbing their feet. Nicole held Isaac close as her legs shivered. Isaac gave out a small chuckle. The continued doen the shore. The two slowly came to a stop. Nicole turned towards Isaac and wrapped her arms around his neck. Isaac slid his arms around her waist. Then Nicole spoke. "Isaac, I am sorry about your family. Maybe, perhaps, I can welcome you into, my family." "You would do that? For me?" "Of course Isaac. I love you." Nicole's sentence struck Isaac like lightning. Isaac took a gulp and spoke. "Do you believe in, love at first sight?" He aske. Nicole giggled and brought her face towards his. Their lips met. Nicole was slowly stroking the back of Isaac neck where the hairline met the skin, with her fingertips. Isaac was rubbing her back with his right hand. This was a charming picture of young, unsatisfied love. But the moment was short lived. For they were interrupted by children. Two boys and one girl. "Eeewww, what are they doing?" One said. They're kissing, GROSS! The other boy said. Then they heard the girl's voice coming closer. "Kiss me Anthony, kiss me!" She giggled. Anthony and Jacob sprinted across the shore, trying to escape the girl. The two lovers just watched the children. They laughed together. Isaac faced Nicole again and pressed his lips against hers. It was 3:15 pm when they returned. Isaac walked Nicole all the way to her room door. "Thanks Isaac, I had a great time." "Yeah, me too." Nicole step into her room half way then turned to look at Isaac, one last time. "I love you, Isaac." "Love you too, Nicole." Nicole disappeared behind her door. Isaac sighed happily. He whistled a tune as he walked back to his room. Category:Blog posts